Clown Doll (Scary Movie)
The Clown Doll is a minor antagonist from the 2001 comedy horror movie, Scary Movie 2 and a parody of the Clown Doll from the Poltergeist film series. After being possessed by Hugh Kane, his primary goal was to kill Ray Wilkins. However, a turning of the tables happens, and the clown ends up getting raped instead. Afterwards, he is never seen again through the rest of the movie, presuming he returned to normal. Brief History The clown was first introduced when the Hell House caretaker Hanson introduces Cindy Campbell throughout the house and later it as Hugh Kane's favorite toy. After Cindy passes by, the clown spanks her in the buttocks. The clown is then seen again, sitting on a chair while Ray exercises in his room, looking at him. After Ray exercises, he picks up his towel and sees that the clown has disappeared on the chair (as Kane has now possessed him and is preparing to kill Ray). Ray starts searching for the clown. He then hears laughter calling him under the bed and goes to check it out. Upon looking under the bed, the clown shouts, "Peek-A-Boo!", does an evil laugh, and stretches his arm around Ray, pulling him under with him. He then starts strangling Ray, who briefly yells at him to stop, with no success. Just then, a turn of events suddenly happens. The clown then asks him, "Hey, what are you doing?!" Then, Ray starts "tickling" him, thus scaring the clown as he starts to run away for his life. Unfortunately, Ray catches him by grabbing his legs, stretching out his penis in the same manner that the clown had stretched out his arm, wrapping it around the clown's neck, and slowly pulling him back under the bed, with the now-scared clown gagging for help through the squeeze from Ray's penis. Once back under the bed, Ray starts to rape him. He is last seen sticking his upper half back out from under the bed and yelling in pain from the (presumably anal) rape. He is not seen after this, likely because Kane, having failed to kill Ray, stopped possessing him and allowed him to return to being a normal doll. Gallery Images evil clown doll 1.png|"I swear, sometimes, I think, these toys have a mind of their own." evil clown doll 5.png|"OW!" "Ow!" CLOWN 130711.jpg|PEEK-A-BOO!!! Evil Clown Doll 2.jpg|"OOOOOHHHHH!!!" Videos Scary Movie 2 Clown Gets Raped|The clown gets raped by Ray Wilkins. Trivia *This can be considered as one of the most funniest scenes ever in Scary Movie 2, since it makes fun of Monster Clowns, even showing that they are "afraid of something". Also, many people with coulrophobia or fear of clowns, who have watch this part of the movie have found this hilarious & there are some who even lose their fear of clowns. *The clown was possessed by the ghost of Hugh Kane, the main antagonist of the film. Navigation Category:Bogeymen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Possessed Objects Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Trickster Category:Genderless